Maybe Something More
by Bookworm143
Summary: Charlie is tired of dealing with Bella's troublemaking additude. When she is sent to Boot Camp will she learn to behave? And what happenes when she meets the camp's prime trouble makers?
1. Chapter 1

"Get off me you fucking apes!" I screamed at the two police officers trying to stop me from murdering a stupid teenager about my age.

His blond hair gelled into spikes started to fall as he leaned against the lockers for support. His slightly chubby, baby like face had blood running down it from where I had repeatedly punched him. What caused me to do this you ask?

First he sat on the hood of my car, my black Lamborghini Reventon, my baby, while trying to talk to me when I arrived at the shit hole they call Fork High.

Second he followed me around the entire school like a lost puppy. Some how he had managed to find out all of my classes and insisted in walking me at every class and if that wasn't bad enough after third period History he put his arms around my shoulders.

And the last straw was when he was once again walking me to class he pushed me against the lockers trying to kiss me. Big fucking mistake.

"Let go of me you fucking morons!" I yelled as I struggled against the officers holding me back. The blond boy's eyes flashed with fear as I got out of their hold and lunged for him once again. I managed to get in a few more punches and stomped on his thigh with my black Sergio Rossi pumps before I was lifted up off of him.

"Isabella Marie Swan!" It took me a moment to realize it was my father who was holding me above the ground now. Chief of Police Charlie Swan dragging his sixteen year old daughter out of school in effort to stop her from murdering in the hallway.

As I was dragged through the parking lot by three police officers I could hear my father voice talking to me but I tuned him out and continued to kick and fight against the men restraining me.

"…sending you to Boot Camp!" I only heard the end of the sentence but it was enough to make me stop momentarily. At least until what he said sunk in.

"BOOT CAMP! Are you fucking mental?" I continued to scream as I fought even harder. One of the newer officers didn't have a good hold on me so I dropped to the ground tearing my pink plaid skinny jeans.

I twisted under a truck causing my dad to loose hold of my feet. As I jumped out the other side I kicked off my shoes and started back for the school's front doors. Before I could get ten feet I had hands on me again, dragging me to the police cruiser.

"Yes boot camp. Your bags are all packed and the men are at the house ready to take you there. I'm sick of you attitude and you have only been here for a month!" Charlie said as I was shoved into the back of the black and white car.

I am Bella Swan and this is going to be one hell of a ride.


	2. Kong Fu Bitch

"No fucking way!" My three duffle bags were currently lying on the grass just outside the huge black iron gates that were at least ten feet tall. Barbed wire as sharp as razor blades was weaving in and out of the closely spaced parallel bars at the top three feet of the gate.

**I was currently fighting off my father and two mammoth sized guards. They were not gonna get me out of the car that I had just spent eighteen fucking hours in. We had traveled from cold and rainy little Forks, Washington to hot and sunny Oakland, California, which was not too far from San Francisco. I had considered trying to flee when we stopped that one time for a bathroom break, but the fucking mammoths were watching me too closely for the idea to go anywhere.**

"Get your filthy hands off of me!" I yelled at the blond guard who had a hold of my leg and was trying to drag me out of the back seat. I managed to kick his nose, but my success was short lived as the dark haired guard reached in and grabbed me by the waist and pulled me out of the car onto his shoulder.

The guard managed to carry me through the gate, but not far after as I kneed him in the face and dropped to the ground. I darted up, but before I could take off somewhere two sets of hands grabbed each of my arms.

"Oh hell no! Get your hands off of me if you want to keep them attached to your body!" Quickly before anyone could move, I bit into one of the guard's hands, drawing blood and causing him to release me. With my now free arm, I grabbed the other guard's wrist and twisted it away from my body causing it to dislocate, but I kept twisting till he was on his knees.

I looked you to see the blond guard charging towards me and everyone had stopped whatever they were doing to watch, even people inside the building were looking through the barred windows.

I quickly did a cartwheel out of the way and watched the blond guard plow into another guard, knocking them both to the ground.

More guards came running from all around to try to get me under control and into the building. I landed a textbook roundhouse kick to the side of one's head, then quickly spun around and punched another's trout. Two more closed in on me and I punched one in the face. As he stumbled back, I jabbed the other one in the stomach, then rammed my knee into his nose when he bent over.

Spinning around once again, I kicked a male guard where the sun don't shine, causing him to fall to the ground clutching his balls. I glanced up and saw four guards stalking towards me. I did a back flip away from them and as I righted myself I finally saw how many guards, each about six feet tall and muscles wrapped around every inch of their bodies, I was fighting against. Five guards were lying on the grassy field clutching different parts of their bruised and bloody bodies. Six guards were closing in on me with another three guards running to help.

I failed to notice the two guards behind me till they grabbed my arms as the guards in front of me grabbed my feet. I was lifted and carried into the grey cement building where I would be spending the next six months of my life.

The last thing I saw before the slightly darker grey metal door closed was my father standing just outside the black gate shaking his head with a look of sadness etched on his face.

"Fuck you." I spat at the ground towards his feet, still kicking and screaming. Hell yeah bitches, Bella has arrived!


	3. We meet

I kept kicking, screaming and fighting the guards past all the crowds, through hallway after hallway. Finally they opened a door located in what looked to be the main part of the building.

"Shit!" I huffed as I was thrown into a hard wooden chair located in the middle of a fancy office area. **(Pic on Profile)** A blond man was sitting behind the desk smirking at me as the guards moved to stand around the room.

"Isabella Swan, it is nice to meet you. I am Carlisle Cullen and I run this facility. Now, you are in here for not following the rules of society, so let's start with the rules you will have to follow here."

I stared at him in disbelief as he spent the next ten minutes explaining all the rules of this shit hole.

"Now, I need to take all communication and music devices you brought with you. You will be able to earn these back over time if you prove yourself." He stated, removing a large envelope from the drawers behind him.

"You have got to be fucking joking!" I exclaimed.

"Language, Isabella and no, I'm not joking. This isn't a place for you to have fun; you are here because you lack discipline and have been in trouble with the law more than once. You have a record filled with two breaking and entering charges, two public assault charges, two underage drinking charges, and one charge for destruction of property. Life here will be very simple; you follow the rules and everything will alright." He smiled at me. I glared, hoping that he would spontaneously combust.

"Now your day starts at five in the morning." I was about to protest when he raised his hand for silence. "You are to change into your, work out uniform, then be at breakfast at five thirty, which ends at six. Immediately after breakfast you have your morning activities with Felix." He pointed to the black haired guard with a nasty bruise on his temple from where I kicked him and a bloody nose.

"At seven thirty you go get showered and prepare for classes at quarter past eight. In class you must be wearing your class uniform. Lunch is at twelve thirty, it ends at one fifteen. Then you resume classes until two." He paused, again with that irritating smile.

"You have free time from then until three, which is when you have your afternoon activities with Aro and you must be back into your work out uniform." He pointed to another black haired guard who was slightly bent over from when I kicked him in the balls.

"Dinner is at six and finishes at seven. You have from then until nine to yourself. At nine, it's lights out. There are bed checks throughout the night. On Saturdays we have visiting hours and you are allowed to wear the clothes you brought with you during this time and on Sunday as well. Do you understand?"

I stared blankly at the man's head.

"You expect me to live like that for six months?"

"Yes I do, Isabella. Welcome to Cullen Correctional Facility." _Welcome to hell is more like it._

With out warning I was pushed out of the chair and out of the office. We passed a secretary lady and I nearly leaped on her as I saw her smirking at me, but I was held back by the blond guard who was not introduced.

Down the endless grey hallways I was lead past door after door in this maze they call a building until we finally stopped at one door that look exactly the same as all the other hardwood doors in the building. The white haired guard opened it revealing an okay sized room, but was still far too small for four people to stay in. My closet at home was bigger than it! There was a single bed in every corner and a cabinet next to each. At the foot of each bed was a trunk and a large window was opposite the door I just entered through.

Looking past the bars, out of the window I could see the front entrance to the place, the gates and walls looming in the distance. On the right hand wall was another door; I walked over to it and opened it to find a bathroom. Fan-fucking-tastic! I had to share a room with three other people and one of them didn't bother to flush!

"This is your dorm," The Jamaican looking guard said. It was the first time I had heard him speak and he had a hint of a French accent mixed in with an American one. It was fucking weird. "You are in the sixth hall for girls and are on the fourth floor this is the thirteenth door on the left." I hadn't realized how many stairs I had actually climbed to get to the room.

With that the wooden door closed behind me. Still trying to process the shitty situation I was in, I slowly walked to my three duffle bags, which were piled on one of the two beds not being used. I started to throw all my clothes into the trunk, not bothering to fold them.

The door burst open suddenly, making me jump a foot in the air. I looked over to see two girls entering the room. One of them was very short and had black hair cut just above chin length, she was arguing with the other girl who had a pound of make-up smeared all over her face and it looked like the extensions in her blond hair had been ripped out and put back in a few times.

"God, you are so annoying, just get out of my face!" the blond screeched as she went in to the bathroom, slamming the door behind her. I just laughed as I turned towards the girl still by the door.

"Hey, I'm Alice and that bitch is Lauren. We are your room mates!" the girl bounced over to the bed across from mine and began to change out of her grey camo pants and a black tank top combo and into skinny jeans with a tight fitting tiger shirt. **(Pic on Profile)**

"You're lucky you got here at the end of the week, we get to wear our own clothes on the weekends, but for the rest of the week we have to wear our uniforms." She looked sick at the mere mention of uniforms. **(Pic on Profile)**

Suddenly the sound of an air horn washed through the room making me jump once again.

"That was the bell. Quickly change and we will go to the cafeteria, it's time for dinner." She said as she went over to the bathroom and dragged the bottle blond out, saying something about needing to fix her hair I think.

This was the first time I felt hungry since the eighteen hour car ride to this hell hole.

Digging the first outfit I found out of the trunk I changed into my black tank with a zebra striped hoodie over it with my skinny jeans and heels and brushed out my hair, waiting for Alice to get her ass out of there.** (Pic on Profile)**

Suddenly I remembered Carlisle saying something about my phone and IPod. I reopened the duffle bag that I shoved under my bed and sure enough the pocket I had put them in was empty. I let out a frustrated cry as I fell onto my bed not bothering to push the bag back under.

Not long after I had face planted my self on my bed, Alice came out of the bathroom.

"Come on, its time for dinner!" She grabbed my arm and dragged me out of the room, the bottle blond already left for the cafeteria.

It seemed to take less time to get to the food room than it did to get to the bedroom, but I wasn't complaining as Alice ran into the line leaving me at the entrance to the giant room.

Slowly, I made my way to the line of teenagers getting food. Most of the food looked plastic or poisonous, so I settled for a bottle of water and a bowl of slightly burnt French fries.

Looking around for a place to sit, I noticed a tall blond that was beautiful beyond belief. It couldn't be!

I walked over to the round table she was sitting at with two guys.

"Rose?" I asked when I finally got to the table. The girl turned and when her eyes landed on me a huge smile broke out onto her face.

"Hells Bells!" she cried as she leaped up and hugged me. I was laughing so hard as I hugged her back it was hard to breathe.

"What are you doing here?" I asked

"I got caught with weed while I was in my neighbor's house looking for a DVD I needed to borrow and my father paid the judge to let me come here." I laughed. I had met Rose and become really good friends with her when I was up in Port Angeles. After we had met, she and I spent almost every hour of every day together, mostly doing something illegal though.

"Come sit with us" She motioned for me to sit next to her. Not a second after I sat down, Alice came running up and sat next to me.

"So, Bella, I see you have met Rosalie!"

"Actually, I met her about a year ago." I smiled

"No way! Rose _this_ is your crazy friend?" She asked Rose in disbelief.

"Yep and she…" Rose never got to finish when a huge boy with curly brown hair came and picked her up out of the chair.

"Rosie I missed you! Master C is so mean for making me clean the kitchen for two weeks!" He cried.

"Well, you did start a food fight." She said as she kissed him.

Finally he put her down and went to sit next to her on the other side.

"Oh, by the way, Em, this is my friend from the outside Bella. Bells this is my boyfriend Emmett."

"Nice picking." I commented as I looked Emmett up and down. Not really my taste, but perfect for Rose.

"And this is my boyfriend, Edward." Alice introduced a boy with bright green eyes and bronze hair that stuck out in all directions. "And that is Jasper." Alice said pointing to the boy on the other side of Edward who was sitting next to her. Looking at the boy for the first time, my heart almost stopped. His long blond hair hung in his face as his ice blue eyes stared into my chocolate brown ones. It took all the willpower I had not to leap over the table and kiss his glorious lips right then and there.

"Nice to meet you." He smiled as he spoke in his soft voice with a southern twang to it. _Fuck willpower._


	4. Not Isabella!

I stared at Jasper for I don't know how long when I noticed a boy, pimples covering his greasy face, come up behind Jasper.

"Hey baby." He smiled at me. Oh hell no, he did not just fucking call me baby!

"Fuck off, Crowley." Jasper said, not even bothering to turn around. I saw Edward and Emmett glaring at him also.

"I'm Tyler." He said as he winked at me. I saw Rose making gagging motions next to me. "Wanna go for a little walk up to my room with me?" He tied to say in a "sexy" voice, but he sounded constipated.

Deciding to mess with him a little bit, I stood up and walk over to him, ignoring all the shocked faces of my new friends, Rose of course was just smirking, she knew what I was up to.

Stepping real close to him to the point where my chest was almost touching his, I leaned up to his ear and softly whispered "No chance in hell." Stepping back, I giggled at his shocked face.

"No? Come on, baby, you don't mean that." He said trying to grab my arm. I quickly slapped his hand away and I kneed him in the balls. As he bent over I grabbed his neck and lifted him as far as I could. Sadly that is only about his full height, considering I'm only 5' 4".

"Listen carefully, you disgusting boy. I don't want to go anywhere with you! Not now and not ever. If you come near me again I will make sure you will never be able to reproduce, got it?" I said as I dropped him. He fell to the ground in a fetal position, nodding his head as he cupped his balls.

"Isabella." A voice sounded behind me.

"God dammit, if another person calls me Isabella I will strangle them!" I screamed as I swung around and punched the guard behind me. Quickly four other guards, including Felix, started making their way to me. I turned to the table and smiled at my friends.

"Talk to you guys later." I winked at Jasper as I leaped onto the table and ran out the double doors on the opposite side from which I came in. I ran straight out into a court yard and saw an obstacle course.

Quickly I took off my heels and sprinted for the wooden wall with a rope to climb it. I heard cheers coming from behind me and when I reached the top of the rope, I turned and saw behind the guards chasing me, the whole cafeteria was watching me and my friends cheering me on from the front of the mob.

I threw a 'rock on' hand sign, then I jumped to the other side of the wall, landing on my feet perfectly. I bet my dad hates that Renee sent my to every fighting class she could find to get me out of the house I thought as I took off once again laughing as one guard made a swipe at me, but missed by inches.

I circled the building only to see more guards waiting for me. Knowing I couldn't get away, I stopped and yelled "Carry me bitches!" Following my wishes,, Felix came up behind me and carried me to Carlisle's office.

I smiled at his disapproving look as I went to sit in the chair once again.

"Twenty minutes and you are already back in my office for fighting!" He said as I slipped my shoes back on.

"Hey, I told you I wouldn't follow your stupid rules. So, it's completely your fault for thinking that I would." I smirked at him as leaned back into the chair and crossed my legs.

"Three weeks of kitchen duty after dinner." He stated.

"What the fuck? That interferes with my free time! And you want me to clean?" I exclaimed.

"Yes, I told you that if you won't follow the rules there will be punishments. I am not joking about the seriousness of the facility, Isabella." Upon hearing my full name I snapped.

"Don't fucking call me that!" I screamed as I leaped over his desk and landed on him. I resisted the pull of the guards as they called back up. I refused to remove my hands from this man's neck. I saw him start to turn blue as he failed to get air to his lungs. Finally, five guards managed to pull me off of Carlisle. As I struggled against their hold I spat, "I wasn't fucking joking when I said I will strangle who ever called me that!"

Seeming shocked by my outburst, Carlisle rubbed his bruising neck in a soothing manor as he coughed and pulled oxygen into his lungs.

"I think we should put you into anger management." He finally wheezed out.

He pushed a red button on the phone that was place on his desk.

"Jane, would you please replace Miss Swan's Spanish class with Mrs. Esme's anger management course?"

"Of course." A female voice sounded back.

"Please take Miss Swan back to her room. For today she will need to stay there, please James stand guard outside of her room. We will have your new schedule brought to you soon."

I was shocked to say the least. Being lead back to my room by the blond guard, who I now know is named James, I thought over whether this was a good or a bad thing.

I walked into my room a decided that this was a bad thing. Two and a half hours with nothing to do. I once again face planted myself onto my bed.

I hadn't realized that I had fallen asleep till Alice and Rose slammed open the door, both of them covered in sweat and in their work out uniforms.

"How did you get house arrest?" Asked Rose, as she went over to the one empty bed and pulled out clean clothes. That must mean, that is her bed and she is my other room mate!

"I tried to choke Boss man because he called me Isabella." I stated as both Rose and Alice got out baby wipes trying to clean the sweat off of them.

"What is up with you trying to kill people who call you by your full name?" Alice questioned as she sat on her bed flipping through a fashion magazine.

"I just do." I lied.

"Well we are gonna go see our men, I will tell Jasper you said hi and see you around nine." With that they waved and strutted out the door.

I stood up and grabbed my sleep wear and pillows and threw them onto my bed. I stripped out of my clothes and jumped into the shower.

After I stepped out of the shower, I wiped the fog from the mirror and looked at my body. I grimaced as I looked at my stomach, hips and back. Sighing I turned away from the mirror and went and changed in to my blue 'sleep on it' cami and black American Eagle sweat pants.

After I threw the flat, hard, white pillow they provided to the ground I put my head on my happy TV pillow, my happy cheese pillow, my happy floppy disk pillow and my sad cookie pillow while I hugged my ugly bat plush to my chest. I pulled down my ninja sleeping mask as I fell into a fitful sleep…** (Pic on Profile)**


	5. Visiting hours

"AAHHHH!" I screamed as the god damn bell sounded through the room, waking me up and resulting in me on the floor.

Alice shot u clutching her ears, trying to block out the annoying sound. Rose pulled one of her pillows from under her head, threw it over her face and pressed it down against her ears, groaning slightly as the bell continued to sound. Lauren moaned and I heard the light noise her feet made on the floor as she got out of her bed and walked over to the bathroom.

Once the annoying sound finally stopped I climbed back into my bed and pulled the covers back over me. My mind was filled with images of Mario, Jack Skellington and myself racing around my garden back in Forks, which at one point morphed into a strange version of Mario Karts. Sometimes I wondered what the fuck went on in my subconscious because I sure as hell didn't know half the time.

I was pulled out of my dreams by someone shouting.

"Do you mind?" I asked as I rolled over to see James standing next to my bed.

"No I don't! It is six! You were supposed to be awake an hour ago! It maybe Saturday, but you are still required to be up and active at the normal time!" He shouted as he pulled the covers off of my body. "I will use force if necessary, Miss Swan!"

"Fuck off." I groaned as I curled into a ball.

Without warning James reached down and grabbed my hips and tried to pull me out of the bed. With the number of times I was forced to do push-ups as a punishment, I have built up pretty good upper body strength. My fingers latched on to the head board and I refused to let go as James continued to try to remove me from the bed.

Finally he stopped only to grab my hands and pry them off of the wood and proceeded to pull me off of the bed by my arms. I was getting pissed as I landed on the floor for the second time that morning. Ripping my hands away from the oversized guard I stood and kicked him in the ballsand brought my bony elbow down on the back of his neck when he bent over; he fell to the ground with a thud. I stared at him for a few moments and then nudged him with my foot. Knocked out cold! I smirked as I grabbed my black skinny jeans and my white 'I only date nerds shirt' and dragged my feet as I walked to the bathroom. I glanced at the shower, but decided against it since I took one last night and I'm too tired this morning. Getting changed I grabbed my brush and tore through the knots in my hair as I dragged my feet back towards my bed. I laughed when I saw James still on the floor.

Opening the trunk I grabbed all my needed accessories and my black high top Converse with pink laces. As I dumped my Roxy backpack onto the floor my collection of Sharpies fell out of the front pocket. My evil smirk found its way to my face as I grabbed a few and proceeded to draw on James' face.

When I was done, red hearts were positioned around his eyes and blue stares went down his jaw. I colored his eyebrows black along with a mustache that curled at the ends and the final touch…a penis was drawn in rainbow colors on each cheek and dick was written across his forehead in purple.

Satisfied with my handy work I stood up, grabbed my stuff and walk to the cafeteria. I don't care if breakfast was over, I was fucking starving.

"Bella!" I heard my pixie friend yell as she came running towards me.

"Run!" She yelled as she zipped past me. When I turned to see what she was running from I noticed three guards running in my direction. Without thinking I took off down the hall after Alice.

Quickly catching up with her I asked why she was running.

"I broke in to the medical room and stole some laxatives!"

"You mean the ones that make you have to crap really bad for several hours?"

"Yep! I'm planning on putting them in Lauren's food." I had to laugh at my friend as we continued to run down the grey hallway.

As we passed door after door I noticed one that was actually labeled! Supply closet. Without much thought I grabbed Alice's arm and dragged her into the room that was thankfully unlocked.

"Bella!" She started.

"Shhhhh!"

We listened as the guards foot steps became closer and closer…and then they passed us and sounded farther and farther away!

"You are a genius!" Alice squealed. I smiled and went to open the door. Slowly peaking out, seeing no one, I grabbed Alice's hand and we were once again running, but in the opposite direction this time.

Five minutes later we were lying on the warm, but slightly itchy grass as we waited for Rose to get here. It was Saturday, which means visiting hours. Rose was currently getting a lecture from her parents about not destroying property. Apparently she has taken one of the chairs and thrown it out one of the classroom windows, which for some reason weren't barred.

"Isabella Marie Swan!" I shot up from the ground at the sound of Renee's voice. Looking around I noticed her and Phil, her new husband, walking towards me.

"Fuck you!" I shouted as I stood and walked to meet my mother.

"Don't you use that language with me young lady!" She scolded as she put her hands on her hips.

"I can talk to you however I please!" I shouted.

"I am your mother and you will show me some respect!"

"No, you haven't been my mother ever since you had Jessica!" Speak of the devil and the devil shall appear. My ten year old step-sister came running up to Renee.

"Hello sweetie, I can't talk right now. Phil take her and go do something." She commanded turning back to me after giving the demon a kiss on the forehead.

"What are you talking about, Isabella? I will always be your mother!"

"Don't call me Isabella!" I screamed as I punched Renee in the gut. I stood over her as she fell to the ground.

"You were never there for my last ten birthdays. You sent me to fighting classes just to get me away from you! When I went through puberty, you were too busy with Jessica to care for your oldest daughter. She got whatever room she wanted. I got kicked out of my room because of her. You made me sleep in the attic! I had no good clothes because you refused to buy me new ones. I was the maid when Jessica was born! I was no one!" I reached down and grabbed Renee by the collar of her pink button down blouse. "That child made my life hell. I'm six years older than her, but never once have you thought of me as her big sister! She is ten and pushes me around! Because of you! I hate you! I was glad when you finally sent me to live with dad! He actually paid attention to me. He spoke to me!"

"I spoke to you!" She shouted. I could see the fear in her eyes.

"Telling me to go get you another drink doesn't count as speaking to me mother! Charlie picked me up when I fell down! He cared about me enough to help buy me a car! You never once loved me, just that thing that replaced me!" I let go of Renee's shirt and she fell back down to the ground.

"Mommy!" I heard Jessica cry as she came running towards her. After she saw that Renee was okay she marched up to me.

"Who do you think you are? You can't be mean to mommy like that! You are meant to help us! You are not allowed to hurt mommy!" She yelled as she looked up at me. I smirked as I bent down to her level.

"Guess what, bitch? You don't control me. I am here because I can't follow rules, so now I don't listen to you or the fucker you call 'mommy'!" I grabbed her hand as I dragged her away from Renee who was still lying on the ground clutching my stomach.

"Where are you taking me? Let go, let go, let go!" The demon screamed as she kicked at my legs, only hurting herself in the process. Running has become second nature to me, causing the muscles in my legs to become hard as a rock.

I walked over to one of the big oak trees scattered through the court yard. Grabbing Jessica around the waist I climbed into the tree. Once I was near the top I set her down on the branch.

"Now if you move too much you will fall." I smiled as I climbed back down from the tree. She may make my life a living hell, but I refuse to hit her. I walked back over to where Renee was leaning against Phil.

"What did you do with my baby?" She screamed at me.

"Well let's just say if you can find her and get her out you can take her home." I smirked at her.

"Bella!" Another voice called from across the yard. I looked and saw Charlie standing towards the wall waving at me.

"Daddy!" I cried as I launched myself towards him. "Oh I missed you! And I completely forgive you; this place is actually pretty fun!" I said as I hugged him.

"Umm, Bells please be a little careful, you're a lot stronger than you look"

"Oops! Sorry!" I said as I released him. He smiled down at me and was about to speak before someone cut him off.

"Miss Swan!"

"What is up with people yelling at me today?" I cried as I turned to see James, sharpie marks still all over his face, and two other guards marching towards me.

"I have to go, see you later dad." I reached up and kissed his cheek. Then I turned and sprinted away from the guards chasing after me for the second time today.

I passed the boys, who were laughing at me. I quickly turned around and ran back to Jasper.

"Hey I will talk to you later; you guys should come up to my room to hang out some time today!" I quickly kissed him on the cheek and was sprinting once again, my giggle drifting through the yard.


	6. PLEASE READ VERY IMPORTANT!

Okay people! Thank you to everyone who has added my story to their favorite and story alert lists! It means so much to me! But I am re-writing ALL of my chapter. I have noticed several things I want to change and a few mistakes. Also a new chapter will be up right after I change my chapters! ^-^ Please remember to comment if you see something I could have done better or you think should be changed to make it funnier, I'm all ears people!

Posted: August 9, 2010

Loves!

~~Kenny


	7. Sexy Fun

**I know it took me a while but here you go. One brand new smokin' hot chapter! Please remember to go back and re-read my other chapter because they are altered as well. Many kisses with love ~~Kenny**

"You need to get better chairs for this place." I said as I shifted in the hard wooden chair located in Carlisle office.

After one lap around the court yard, I ran inside to Carlisle's office, knowing I was going there anyway. Saying he was shocked would be an understatement.

"Bella, I am disappointed in you." He said shaking his head.

"Didn't bother me when my parents said it, doesn't bother me when you say it." I smirked.

"I am going to let this one thing slide, but I swear if you are in my office one more time you will regret it." I laughed at the man.

"We will see about that." I smiled as I skipped out of the office and back out to the courtyard.

I was looking around for my friends when a set of arms wrapped around my waist.

"You have been a very bad girl, Miss Bella." Jasper said, making my knees go just a little bit weak.

Turning around I smiled as I looked up at him through my eyelashes.

"Well, what are you going to do about it?" I asked. His eyes darkened with lust as he smiled down at me. I let out a surprised squeal when he suddenly picked me up and threw me over his shoulder. I giggled as he carried me back into the building and up to my room.

I bounced slightly when Jasper threw me onto the closest bed. I looked up at him, his eyes were fixed on my boobs at they bounced. Reaching up I pulled him down on top of me, as I lay back down. He looked at me a second before he leaned down towards my lips. Our lips were almost touching in what was most likely to be the best fucking kiss ever when I heard the door bang open.

"What the hell?" I heard the shrill voice of the bottle blonde bitch cry. Oh hell no.

"Fuck off ,bitch." I growled at her before I turned my attention back to Jasper who was looking as frustrated as I felt.

She scoffed, but ignored me and turned to Jasper, "What do you think you're doing?" Her nasally voice grumbled.

"What's it to you, Lauren? I don't need to give you a low down on what I'm doing," he replied. Her eyes narrowed as she seethed by the door.

"What about us?" She whined.

I looked from her to Jasper, he had his jaw clenched and his fists were rigid as he gripped my sides.

"There is no 'us', Lauren, how many fucking times do I have to tell you that? How many fucking times do I have to turn you down for it to sink in that I don't want you?"

She was ready to whine out a response when the door burst open once again, this time Rose, Alice, Em and Edward filled in behind Lauren. They looked at the situation before Alice suddenly cried out, "No! Not in my bed! Use you own bed, mine is going to be busy!" She said pushing us onto the floor and then pulling Edward down onto the bed next to her. She smirked at me before she turned and started mouth raping Edward, who was clearly enjoying it.

I giggled and then pulled Jasper back on top of me, but this time on my bed, and took a page from Alice's book and pulled Jazz's mouth down to mine. His hand entangled in my hair as our lips molded together. My tongue brushed against his bottom lip and he groaned, sending vibrations down my throat. My lips curved up as his tongue met mine and our kiss deepened. A soft moan left my throat as he pulled me with him as he moved back.

It was difficult to hear Lauren screeching while kissing Jasper, but I faintly heard Rose push her out of the room and then push Em down on her bed. I couldn't concentrate after that because Jasper pulled me up and sat me in his lap, my knees on either side of his hips.

My hands traveled across his shoulders and up to his hair where they entangled themselves in his curly locks. His grip on my hair loosened as he traveled down to my boobs where he roughly massaged them. I moaned and couldn't help when my hips bucked into him. He groaned at the friction it caused and bucked his hips up to mine.

Delighted in the feeling I ground my hips in to his and Jasper did the same. I could feel myself getting wet. One of my hands inched its way down to the hem of Jasper's shirt, I then tore it up and over his head, only losing contact with his lips for a second as his moved down and grabbed my hips to push him farther down on his member which was straining against its cloth restraint, I traced my fingers along his glorious, rock hard chest.

Suddenly the loud bull horn bell blasted through the room. I ripped away from Jasper screaming, "What the fuck! Of all things holy I will kill whoever just sounded that god damn bell!"

Looking around I saw Em's hands planted on Rose's ass under her skirt. His shirt was also missing. Edward had a hand in Alice's hair and a hand on her boob. Alice was almost there with her hand placed on Edward's ever so present boner.

"Its time to get ready for our afternoon torture session with Aro." Rose said as she lifted her self off of Emmett. He looked so sad as he tried to reached for her, but she just kissed him once more then went to get changed.

I sighed as I stood up and started pulling off my clothes. I looked up to see Jasper staring at the scares that covered my abdomen. I went over to him and planted my self on his lap once again, not caring I was only in my green and purple Invader Zim bra and panties set.

"We will continue this later." I said. I kissed him once more before I stood up and started to pull on the uniform I was given. I felt him come up behind me and press him impressive member into my back.

Leaning down he whispered, "Oh yes we will, Miss Bella." And the walked out of the room with the other boys for them to go change.


	8. AN Im so sorry!

Im back!

Sorry for the long long long loooong delay in the chapter updates. I just restarted school and got into a bit of trouble so I was blocked off from my computer. New chapters for almost all of my stories will be posted as soon as I finish typing them. Thank you so much for all the support!

~Kenny


	9. New clothes

I looked at my self in the mirror once more trying to make the hideous uniform look some what acceptable. Groaning in disgust I ripped off the black tank top and camo pants donning my black stretch skinny jeans and loose military top. Walking out of the bathroom, I plopped on to my bed and laced up my knee high combat boots. Reaching over I grabbed my hair tie and pulled back my hair, placing a military hat over it. **(Outfit on profile)**

"Bella, what the hell are you wearing?" Alice asked as she came out of the bathroom in her uniform.

"My new uniform." I responded as I stood up.

Rosalie just smiled as she pushed me out the door and towards the torture that waits ahead of us.

Half way down the second flight of stairs the boy met up with us. I looked over to see the lustful look in Jaspers eyes as he smiled at my attire. I just smirked as I walked to the obstacle course where Aro was waiting in silence.

"Swan, what the hell are you wearing? You back to your room and changed immediately!" Aro shouted when he saw me, a vein looked as if was about to burst in his neck.

"I don't think so." I replied as I fell in line with the other delinquents that awaited orders.

Giving up on me Aro sighed and started barking out orders. Some other kids had terrified looks on their face as they were given their task for the next hour and a half.

"And Swan since you seem to love it so much you must run through the entire course until you are free to go to class." Aro shouted in my face. I wiped some spit out from under my eye, smiled up at him and kicked him in the balls. I laughed along with Rose, Em, and Jazz as Aro fell to his knees. Before he could stand again I bolted towards the wooden wall that started the course, Aro yelling at my back a few octaves high than normal.

"Whoever invented laps should be beaten senseless." Alice wheezed as she collapsed at my feet.

"Don't be a baby about it Ali." Rose commented as she stood next to me.

"How are you standing right now? I think I have lost all capability of walking!" Alice wined.

"When you are either running away from cops or running after jackasses that need to be beaten for one reason or another you quickly build a tolerance for running." Rose said as she inspected her manicured nails.

I laughed as I remembered all the time she and I ran through the dark streets of Seattle.

"Come on its time for class." I sighed as I lifted Ali on to my hip.

"You carry me like I'm a child." She pouted. Rose and I just laughed.

"No no no no no no no no no no no NO! I refuse to wear that!" I screeched as I finally saw what our class uniform was.

"What's wrong with it?" Rose asked as she looked down at her slightly too tight white shirt over her black bra and her slightly too short skirt. '

"It's a skirt!" I screamed. Backing away from Rose I pulled my trunk open and pulled out my purple skinny jeans and Hello Kitty top. I reached under my bed and pulled out my black "I heart" Chucks after I had dressed.

"What's wrong with a skirt?" Ali asked while pulling her skirt up and as I turned I saw Rose with a look of under standing in her eyes.

"Don't push it Alice." Rose responded as she walked out of the door with her, me not far behind them.

After walking past the hundredth door, I opened it and said goodbye as Alice and Rosalie walk past to their class. One standard classroom was behind it.

The tables were lined in three neat rows, two seats to a desk. A few people were seated in the middle row and one person was at the very back of the left side of the room. The teacher's desk at the front had a few scattered papers over it but no teacher sitting behind it.

I smiled and sat in the empty seat. I shuffled slightly, getting comfortable. The chair was made of fucking plastic, the ones that were not designed with peoples' comfort in mind. I stretched out my limbs, which were still sore from climbing up and down walls all morning. As I lifted my arms over my head my boobs stuck out in front of me.

"Well well it seems we met again." I glanced up to see Jasper staring down at my chest. My smile grew.

Teasing him was way too much fun, it was definitely sinful. Sin I can do.

I leaned back in the chair, my chest being pushed forward because of the top of the chair forcing my back straight.

"I hope this chair is not taken." He said as he sat down.

"Only for you sexy." I winked as the teacher walked into the room. Maybe class wouldn't be so boring today.


	10. Time for School

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" A shrill, nasally voice sounded from in front of me.

I looked up to find Lauren staring at me with contempt, her cheap extensions wet and stringy from the work out from Aro. Jasper sighed beside me, muttering under his breath.

"Well it's this amazing new thing called sitting. You should try it…over there." I said in the most airhead tone I could as I pointed to a table across the classroom.

Her eyes narrowed, "Jasper?" Her voice turned whiney and even shriller than before. Fuck, if I didn't know better I'd have though she was strangling a cat.

He jumped slightly as she addressed him, I had a feeling he was glad I was sitting here and my feelings were normally right.

"Make her move."

He chuckled and raised one of his eyebrows, silently telling her he would do no such thing.

I snorted, "I would move on before you force me to rip a few of your extensions out." I saw in my peripheral vision Jazz tilt his head in my direction, awe again evident on his features. His fucking perfect face held another fucking perfect smile as he looked at me.

"What?" She huffed.

"Aw, sweetie, I know the bleach must have killed off the few brain cells that you had to begin with, but it's clear he finds you repulsive and I find you entertaining to hit." I smirked at her. Her eyes widened gradually as I spoke.

"Bu-bye," I waved as she stormed off to the empty seat I had pointed out earlier.

"You're a firecracker ain't ya?" Jasper grinned at me. "Lauren's a perpetual nightmare, and she won't leave me alone, no matter how many times I politely tell her to fuck off."

I laughed as the teacher walked into the room, once again jumping as the bell sounded again.

"_To Kill a Mockingbird_," the teacher clapped his hands together and turned to write on the board. As soon as he started teaching I tuned him out, taking a piece of paper from the table and swiping a pen from the table next to me, I quickly scribbling a note to my horny little friend next to me.

_Thank you for the standing ovation._

I pushed it towards him and his eyes widened as he read it. His gaze found mine and he looked so fucking adorable. I bit my lip again to stifle the laughter wanting to escape and the moan that wanted to escape as I saw his eyes darken. He leaned in to whisper in his ear, but his attempts were interrupted.

"Miss Swan, Mr. Whitlock." The teacher was looking at us, annoyance showing on his features.

"Yeah?" I said with a shrug, irritated at him.

"Pay attention." I rolled my eyes as he turned back to face the board. I saw Lauren glare at me from her seat across the room. I smiled and waved my fingers at her.

_So, what's up? … Apart from the obvious._

I fucking love teasing people, especially when it was made easy for me. He tilted his head towards me again, leaning close to me he whispered, "You're going to pay for that." He raised one eyebrow.

"Oh I certainly hope so," I whispered in his ear, goose bumps formed on his neck as I breathed out.

"Miss Swan!" The teacher's voice cut through.

"What?" I replied curtly.

"Are you listening to anything I am saying?" he asked.

"No." I rolled my eyes. "I'd think that was obvious." I stated in a bored tone.

"How do you expect to learn anything if you don't listen?"

"I'll manage." I replied as I leaned back in the chair, folding my arms over my chest, which caused Jazz's eyes to glue to my boobs again

"Very well, write me an essay on the book I'm talking about. I expect it to be well written since you are sure that 'you'll manage'. See me after class."

"Not fucking likely," I snorted. He glared at me as he turned, once again, to write on the board.

_What is the difference between a sin and shame?_

He raised his eyebrows and shrugged.

_It's a sin to stick it in and a shame to take it out._

He snorted loudly, still having to lean over the table.

"Mr. Whitlock! Miss Swan!"

Jasper led me back outside once the class was over and once he was more relaxed. If I had to pretend to listen to that annoying man for one more minute I'd have gone insane. He had rambled on about a book that I have read more times than I can count and he kept telling me to listen, when he knew it was futile to do so.

Some people can be so fucking stupid.

As I was walking out of the class he handed me a piece of paper detailing what my essay was to include. He handed me the paper thinking that I was actually going to do it. See what I mean by stupid? I snatched it out of his hand and followed Jazz out of the room.

I simply threw it in a bin that we passed on our way out the back of the building, not even bothering to read what he had written. Jazz chuckled again as I did it.

"What you laughing at?" I joked. He smiled and continued to walk towards the benches we were sitting at before class. According to what Carlisle had said we had two more classes before Felix 'activities'. I was so fucking glad it was sunny outside. Living in Forks I had almost forgotten what the sun looked like.

"Nothin' and we have stuffy hall next so we are skipping." He turned to me, glaring in a very sexy manner. I smirked up at him.

"Miss Swan, I do believe you are in trouble." He slowly smirked at me and he had a glint in his ice blue eyes. _So fucking sexy._

I cocked one of my eyebrows and bit my lip, his lips once again being draw to it. "Why would that be?"

He stepped towards me, leaning in and towering over my 5' 4" frame. "Oh, I think you know why."

I blinked twice, smiled, and took off running.


End file.
